


We Are Icarus

by redfiona



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some want to fly too close to the sun, while others are scared of getting burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: The Feast or Fired match at Turning Point 2007 (2nd of December).

If he takes a briefcase and keeps hold of it, he has a one in four chance of being fired. Being fired for no good reason, and then being begged to come back three weeks later, was an occupational hazard, but this would be different, it would be an actual, solid, never coming back kind of fired.

He could just play it cool, let other people take the risks. It wouldn't do anything irreparable to his career. It might cause the management to underestimate his value for a few weeks, but he was Christopher Daniels, they wouldn't be able to keep him away from the X-division title for long.

That wasn't his way.

The rewards were great enough to take the risk; there was a chance for a title shot. Not just an X-division title shot, but a World title shot. Despite the lies they peddled, he knows that, although the X-division was far superior in terms of wrestling, athleticism, style and class, people only take you seriously if you win the Heavyweight World title.

It was respect he craved. Not from his peers, because he didn't have any, but acclaim from the entire world.

He knew what he had to do.

To be a wrestler was to be Icarus, constantly too close to burn-out, but he was going to fly higher than the rest of them.

~~~~

It was just too risky. He knows what he could get, but he also knows what he stands to lose. He has a job here, a position, something he's fought hard to maintain. He had a one in four chance of losing all of that if he grabbed any one of the briefcases.

And for what? There was nothing in the cases for him. He could probably beat whoever had the X-division title, but it's not like he wanted that belt, and he couldn't even stand to look at the tag belts anymore.

That only left the chance of a shot at the belt itself, and he'd had title matches before. At best you had a fifty-fifty chance of winning, but most of the time it was a lot less than that. Fifty-fifty and a one in four amounted to diddly-squat as far as he was concerned. He'd had shots before, and he'd get them again. He was going to sit this one out.


End file.
